WarriorMage
by the fallen mercenary
Summary: Neville and Harry get seperated from Sirius and Tonks while celebrating because Death Eaters attack, Harry gets injuried and Neville attempts to heal him, but makes a mistake, here is the story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey folks, I am Fallen Mercenary here is the Harry potter fic.

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry potter or any characters at all, nor do I own, the world, playboy mansion or my own soul. \Z_^/ that should cover all things I do not but wish I could own.

"speech"

'thoughts'

**'spells/incantations"**

"_demons or corps speech"_

Fair warning I plan on this fic pushing for blood, gore, sex, and violence, and religious fiction.

Do not read if you are under 17 or do not wish to read any of the afore mentioned things. Thank for your time

pairing Harry/anybody I can think of and know enough about to add. NO YAOI.

**Warrior Mage**

**Chapter one:Baptized in Fire. **

It had been a hour since Harry and Dudley had been attacked by the Dementors, Harry was not happy, first the Ministry of Magic had sent him a owl saying that he had to surrender his wand, then they sent one that said he could keep it but had to attend a hearing, not to mention when his uncle heard Dudley blame Harry he went ballistic and beat Harry, but as much as he liked he could not curse the lot of them because of Arthur Weasley's warning. Now Harry lay in his bed reading about all the different curses and blood wards he wanted to test, including one to cloak his wands signature from the ministry. 'BANG'. There was a loud pop downstairs, followed by shouting and stunners being used as Harry rose to investigate the person he most wanted to see appeared in his doorway, Sirius Black.

"Hi Harry, we've come to liberate you from the pigs." Sirius said with a smile. As he hugged Harry

"Thank god, but what about Dumbledore?" asked Harry, with a equally big smile.

"let me worry about that old codger." said Sirius with a laugh. Harry and Sirius then proceeded downstairs with Harry's trunk, in the living room layed the Three dursleys stunned, in the kitchen stood a witch with short pink hair and a heart shaped face.

"Harry this is my favorite niece Nymphadora Tonks, but she prefers to be called Tonks. Tonks this is Harry." said Sirius with a wicked grin as he watched the seen before him.

"beautiful" mumbled Harry by accident, to which he blushed profusely, and attempted to apologies to the beautiful vixen in front of him.

Tonks smiled "Wotcher Harry." said Tonks with a blush like Harry's.

Sirius died laughing at all this, ending when Tonks casted a water based spell on top of his head.

"Right well see you at the house!" Said Sirius with a evil grin to Harry and Tonks before he apparated away.

"W-wait!" stuttered Tonks after him. "Damn him, I'll make him pay later!" cursed Tonks.

"why?" asked Harry curiously.

Tonks looked at him. "well the only way we can get you to headquarters is for you to side-along apparate with me." she said.

"Oh" said Harry with a blush.

"Not that I mind." said Tonks with a wicked smile, that sent little tingles up Harry's back.

"Come hear" said Tonks still smiling as Harry slowly made his way towards her, all the sudden she hugged him and buried his face in the crook of her neck and Apparated with a sharp crack

Thump. Harry ended up on his back with something on top of him....something very soft.

"Damn, lad you work fast" laughed one Sirius Black. About that time Tonks opened her eye's to see were she had landed, then her face abruptly turned bright red with her hair to match. She scrambled up and held out a hand to Harry. "Thanks Tonks" Harry said with a grin and a wink making her blush and smile more.

five weeks later Harry had gotten to know Tonks better and enjoy hanging out with her and Sirius, then the prank war started. Sirius had hit Harry with a water spell and a freezing spell in the pants, and because Harry was under age he could not do magic, but he could resort to muggle means. Harry's hearing was in three days and so to stay in high spirits Sirius, Harry, Tonks, the weasleys, Neville Longbottom who was currently with Ginny Weasley all went out to dinner at a little place in Diagon alley. Harry and the group were just finishing diner when a explosion went off outside, all that was seen through the front was a wave of black coming as death eaters stormed the restaurant Mr. And Mrs. Weasley grabbed her children and told Sirius to get Harry and Neville as she apparated away Sirius lunged toward Harry and Neville but accidentally grabbed Tonks and apparated away.

"oh damn, come on Neville we're out numbered!" yelled Harry as he grabbed his friend and ran to the back of the restaurant.

"**REDUCTO!"** Yelled Harry blasting a hole in the wall. The two boys ran down the alley, they had almost made to the end when Harry heard the spell.

"**Sectum Sempra, Ossis Fluctus!"** The cutting curse had scored a huge gash across Harry's back and the bone breaker had caught his left arm**, **the last thing Harry remembered was Neville grabbing him and dragging him into a destroyed house.

"ooooohh" groaned Harry as he woke up, he could not move his arm and his back was on fire, but was wet.

"Don't move Harry! Jesus they got you good." Said Neville in a fearful voice.

"Harry I am going to try to make a healing potion, thats the only magic I can do that will not be detected." said Neville quietly.

"Fine!" Harry choked out. "Please hurry." Harry added before passing out.

"I will my friend, I am not sure how the ingredients go again but I will try." said Neville mostly to himself.

Two hours later the potion was done, it had taken on a dark bluish purple hue and was radiating power.

'I hope this works and don't kill him.' thought Neville as he woke Harry up.

"Here the potion is done" Said Neville as he put it to Harry's lips.

Harry chugged the liquid down in one gulp and started to scream, Neville panicked this was not supposed to happen. He then passed out, apparently he had reached his limit of bad surprises that day.

A day latter Neville woke up, he immediately looked around, Harry was up.

"how are you feeling?" asked Neville

"Well except for the horrid images, fine." Harry said with a grin.

"We should go, the coast should be clear" said Harry as they both got up. Harry peeked around the alley corner to see it was clear. They walked over to the leaky cauldron and haled the knight bus, and left for number 12 grimmauld place. The walked through the door to find Sirius passed out in the kitchen, he looked like he had not slept since they were attacked, Tonks was passed out on the couch in the front room, she looked as if she had been crying, as they moved on they found more and more inhabitants in every room until Harry walked into the den, there curled into a ball shaking with sobs was Hermione Granger, Harry immediately walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug, Hermione gasped as she thought she was alone when she looked up into Harry's eye's she start crying harder and dragged him closer to her. After Hermione calmed down Harry explained what happen after he and Neville got left behind, by the time his story ended he had a crowd, Tonks reacted first and the fiercest,

grabbing Harry in a bone crushing hug and planting a wet kiss on his cheek, then walking away batting her eye lashes that she grew out saucily for effect. This confused Harry but he was not upset at all in fact he was going to pursue her until Sirius woke up and grabbed him into a hug. After all the commotion Harry decided he should rest, he laid in bed and open up his potions book in a attempt to better himself at it, he vaguely remembered what Neville put in the potion he gave harry and it was not a healing potion, he did however find out what it was, to say he was shocked was to say the least. Neville had accidentally brewed Draught of the Fallen Gods, a potion that was very very famed indeed, its effects gave him extra strength, stamina, made his reflexes even faster, and made him to were he could emit a pheromone that would make and members of the other sex drawn to him.

He wanted to test this,he had thought when Hermione had entered his room locking the door.

"Ron is being a total idiot as usual!" she stated.

"Well, you may stay as long as you like." said Harry, he then got a idea, he willed the pheromone to be released at Hermione, who reacted at once smelling the air, she followed her noise until she was at harry shirt collar, she looked into his eye as he hugged her.

"Harry you smell so nice." she stated as she begin to run her hands up and down his chest.

"Do I, now" said Harry with a smirk, he then leaned down and gave her a deep kiss on the lips, his tongue brushing against the bottom one asking for entrance which was given, a minute later after one heavy kiss, he came back for air.

"Wow." was all Hermione could say, the she pounced on him like a cat that had found a new plaything. She immediately dragged harry and hers shirts of, pressing her bare breasts up against him and rubbing up and down his chest. Harry replied by flipping her over and removing her pants and knickers, he then trailed a trail of kisses up her inner thigh, when he final got to his destination. As Harry began licking Her, Hermione moaned,she was in heaven, and then she moaned out loudly as she released, harry came up and kissed her on the mouth briefly before removing his pants, he then layed in between Hermione's thighs, his cock at the opening of her slit.

"Are you sure you want to do this Hermione?" Harry asked

"Yes, just be gentle, luv" replied Hermione with a moan as he slide forth, then cried out when he broke her maiden head, Harry waited until she nodded before he continued, but soon had her moaning his name as he pumped into her. Hermione came then came again as Harry slammed her with all ten inches, then harry came thrusting deep inside her taking her over the edge with him.

Over the next few hours Hermione and Harry made love again and finally fell asleep when Harry woke up he found a note,

Master Potter,

I have been appointed by the Fallen Gods to look after you and make sure that you understand their potions effect, as for Miss Granger, I have wiped her memories, because your mind did not deem her a primary mate, you may sleep with all that you like, but they will lose their memory to me unless you deem them a primary mate, then they will have it explained that your mate can draw on your power as it will be the most anyone has ever seen and you will be able to draw in theirs to defend the group.

Wishing you well,

Mallaxs the house elf.

After Harry read this he felt contested he did fancy Hermione but when he thought about it, it felt wrong, she was more like a sister maybe, he did however feel guilty of taking advantage of her. Later that day Sirius dragged his self out of bed and met Harry on the stairs.

"Morning pup, how ya feeling?" asked Sirius with a smile.

"Well Sirius I have to say I need some advice." Said Harry

"Come with me" Harry said as he walked back towards his room, with a confused but slightly amused Sirius in tow.

"Ok, so things must be pretty bad if your asking for my advice, eh? Asked a smirking Sirius.

"Sirius be serious for a moment and look." said Harry with a smile and his potion book held up.

"I remember what Neville put in the potion, the ingredients match."

"Bloody hell......you don't have problems, you got a gift, midnight Harry you don't do things par and partial do ya? Asked Sirius with a huge smirk, "So going after Tonks?"

What! I-I...." Harry sputtered out while Sirius laughed/

"Lad she likes yeh, otherwise she wouldn't let ya see her blush, Metamorph's can hide that sort of thing, so I think we can rightly say you've taken a shine to each other but just to be sure look here." Said Sirius as he pointed to the description of the potions effects, it read.,

**The person whomever drinks this potion**

**may find there primaries by touch any person they feel might be a primary**

**the person will flash light purple if they are. No flash means no primary.**

**As a safety restriction on the primaries they will temporarily lose their magic if they**

**intend to harm the Lord.**

**This potion only works on the head of the house, or as a special strong medical potion if certain criteria are met. **

"Bloody hell." was all Harry could say.

"It seems Lord Potter that you are head of the house, also I will be adopting you formally. Harry I see you as my son because your the closes thing I have to one, and your one of my closest friends other then Remus. Sorry to inform you of this but there is a stipulation to being a head of a house like you are of house Potter which you are the last of, you must take on more than one wife, your magick will decide how many." said Sirius.

"Thank you Sirius,you have no idea how much I have wanted a father, and I do not mind the stipulation that much." Said Harry with a true smile.

"Right, well there is one thing you have to do for me to be able to adopt you, prick your finger and sign these adoption forms." Said Sirius smiling. Harry did as instructed, all of the sudden a black light shot into Harry, and a golden one shot into Sirius.

"Now we are related by magick, not the same as by blood but just as strong." Said Sirius, him and Harry then went downstairs to get breakfast, Mrs. Weasley's cooking filled the house with a aroma that drew everyone to the kitchen. As Harry sat down he noticed that the twins were there too.

"Hello Fred, George how have you two been?" asked Harry as he began to eat.

" Well Harry glad you asked,"

"You see we have a new joke item"

"we wish to give to you as a gift" said Fred and George, when nobody but Sirius was looking the twin gave Harry a puke green thing that very much resembled a dung bomb, George then leaned over to Harry.

"We heard that a prank war was in the makings and that you were going to lose so we decided"

"That why let everyone pick on Harry?" Said the twins.

"So we Have given you a extra powerful dragon dung bomb, we had to import from Charlie" the said with mischievous grins. After breakfast Harry followed Sirius upstairs without him noticing, Harry had decided that he would be the one to initiate this time. He threw the dung bomb as hard as he could through Sirius's bedroom door, and immediately the smell was overpowering, Sirius gagged and fled the room as Harry ran down the stairs.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER BLACK, WHEN I GET AHOLD OF YOU YOU"LL WISH I HADN"T!"Yelled Sirius, but the barely contained laughs in his voice gave him away that he was in fact not being serious. As Harry fled downstairs Tonks walked in the door, and as usual tripped on the the troll leg umbrella stand, but this time instead of the hard floor she had been expecting she stopped suddenly in someones warm embrace, as she looked up all she could see were a pair of sparkling green eye's.

"Alright their Tonks?" Harry asked with a blush and a grin, much to his and Sirius's amusement her face and hair turned weasley red.

"W-wotcher Harry."Said a flustered Tonks as Harry steadied her, she began to lose balance again and caught Harry's hand. FOOSH. A brilliant pale purple light flashed over them.

"Bloody hell, I swear I was joking lad." Said Sirius.

"But consider this my counter prank!" He said barking out laughter.

"Um Harry what just happened?" Asked a still flustered Tonks

"Hear read." Harry stated simply. A few moments later Tonks smiled and began to walk away.

"Wait! Tonks, you ok? Said Harry as he grabbed her shoulder, then with the pivot Tonks turned around and kissed him full on the lips, smiling the whole time. After some brief struggling Harry finally let her deepen the kiss, and began to kiss back, he felt as if a lion we lose in his chest as his heart swelled, Tonks was the same way, to them both it seemed, right.

FOOSH. This time a pale pink light flashed, signaling that the had both completed the ritual, they had connected.

"I had planned on telling you I fancied you today Harry, but looks like not only did you return those feelings, you beat me to it." Said Tonks with a laugh.

Tonks and Harry had went into the library when Harry's body started emitting the pheromones immediately Tonks was drawn to him, as she leaned in she blush and kissed Harry.

Harry figured out what was going on and started to nibble down her neck and jaw line making Tonks moan, soon Tonks was removing his shirt while he did the same for her. When their shirts were finally off Tonks grabbed Harry and yanked him close to her.

"Do have any idea of how scared I was that you were or would be dead when we got separated?" Whispered Tonks in Harry's ear, he could make out a quiver in her voice. Harry grasp Tonks by her chin and kissed her hard and deep,

"I was worried about you to, I did not see what happened, all I saw was death eaters,then I grabbed Neville and ran. After the fact I got worried that someone got left behind. I won't ever let that happen to either of us though Tonks so no worries." Harry said, and with that they started to snog, removing the rest of their clothes. They eventual ended up on the over sized sofa, Harry on bottom,with Tonks kissing down his chest, Harry moaned as she got lower and lower, then he gasped as she took his member into her mouth. Tonks immediately decided that she liked the taste of Harry so far and took him into her throat causing him to moan in ecstasy,

"Tonks, I'm about come!" Harry groan out as his balls tightened, when Tonks heard this she pulled up to the head of Harry's cock and sucked as hard as she could.

"Tonks I'm coming!" yelled Harry as he exploded in her mouth, Tonks swallowed as much of his load as she could, as Harry's orgasms subsided he looked down to see Tonks smiling around his cock, Harry dragged her up to his lips and kissed her tenderly as she rubbed her chest up his, Harry then flipped her over and stated

"Your turn." With a wicked smirk. Harry slowly nibble down her collar bone to her breast, when her reached them he began to massage and reciprocate one while he suck on her other breast, Tonks began to moan and arch her back as Harry switched off, he was driver her in ecstasy.

Tonks was in heaven as Harry sucked her tender nipples, she moan loudly at his menstruations, then she squealed out when he nipped her nipple, Harry began kissing and nibbling down her belly following the curves of her body until her reached lips he smiled at just be he began to lick her causing a new round of of moaning.

"OH GOD HARRY, DON'T STOP!" she screamed as her began to lick her clit, thats when Harry started reciting the history of magic in parsel tongue.

"OH GOD, I'M CUMMING HARRRRRRRRYYYYY!" Tonks screamed, as Harry drank as much of her essence as he could, he decide very quickly he liked the taste of her. Tonks then pulled Harry up to her face and gave him a long passionate kiss, then she flipped him over and straddled him and lined up his member with her opening, she the leaned down and kissed him as she dropped on to him, tonks let out a silent scream and Harry gasped into her as he broke her barrier, he held her completely still until she began bouncing slowly on his cock, Harry then began to thrust up to meet her slow at first then they moved into a fast pace.

"Yeah Harry right there, oh goooooood yes!" moaned Tonks as Harry pounded into her.

Just as Harry was about to lose control Tonks walls clenched.

" HARRY I"M CUMMMMMIIIIINNNNNGGG!!!" Tonks screamed loudly, as her walls squeezed his member. Shortly after she started to come Harry thrusted deep inside and unleashed his seed inside her.

Tonks and Harry fell asleep in each others arms, his last memory was of someone putting a blanket over him and the beautiful face of his pink haired goddess.

The next morning Harry woke up with a comfortable weight on his chest, as he picked up the covers Tonks pink hair and sleeping form were revealed, this trigger Harry's brain to wake on up he remembered the events of the day before, and slowly a goofy grin plastered to his face.

He decided to move Tonks to her room through the secret passage in the library that he knew about, just as he started to lay her down in bed, Tonks woke up looking into Harry's shining green eyes smiling a very smug smile, she then dragged him down on top of her and began to kiss him passionately. Right after the two broke their kiss a popping sound was heard.

" Morning Tonks" Said a happy Hestia Jones, then she realized what she had apparated in to.

"WHAT TH-" was she got out of her mouth as Tonks cast **silencio.**

" Hestia calm down and meat my boyfriend Harry Potter." said Tonks almost bursting with laughter at her friends embarrassment.

"A pleasure." said Harry with a smile and a blush. He reached out his hand to her to shake, which Hestia quickly took, thats when hell broke loose, first Sirius which's room was next door apparated in wand drawn when he could not get through the door to find out what the ruckus was, second a pale purple light glowed around Harry and Hestia and Mallaxs the house elf appeared.

"My Lord your magick has deemed this woman as a mate due to her connection with Miss Tonks."

By the time the elf had finished explaining things Sirius was rolling on the floor laughing and Tonks was explain her and Hestia's 'connection', being Auror partners and all.

"So magick has deemed me and Harry compatible?" ask Hestia with a wicked grin, she gave him a slow once over and looked him in the eyes.

"Not bad, I want to get to know you first though Mister Potter." she said with a evil glint,

"So I think we need to go downstairs while Molly is out of the house and talk overt a few butterbeers, that sound good to you?" she asked.

"Sure as a matter of fact I'm glad you suggested that from what Tonks has told me of you your a good person but I'd like to get to know you too." said Harry with a true smile, which unknowingly to him almost made her melt as they left the room so he and Tonks could freshen up and get dressed.

Twenty minute later Harry, Tonks, Hestia, and Sirius were sitting at the table talking, Harry and Hestia having hit off well, were in the middle of a very animated discussion about offensive and defensive spells and how every day spells could be used.

Finally Tonks had to leave to go for her shift at the Ministry and Sirius had to go feed Buckbeak, leave Hestia and Harry to talk alone.

"So Harry, how do you feel about Tonks?" ask Hestia in a serious tone.

"Simple put I love her." he said look Hestia right in her eye's.

"But how much?" replied Hestia.

"Enough that it cannot be measured, I would die for Tonks if it ever come to that, just like I would anyone I love." Stated Harry, Hestia thought about what he said for a moment.

"Good, then you pass." Said Hestia with a grin, putting Harry at a loss for words.

" Look I have dated guys, and so has Tonks, but we never have made it far with them because when it came down to it, the only wanted us for sex, Tonks more so because she can morph into anyone, you have just honestly told me that you would love and care for her, and me." said Hestia, the last few words were followed by a wicked grin as they dawned on Harry. She then leaned over to him, and he kissed her on the lips letting her deepen the kiss slowly but fiercely they both felt a feeling of continent in the kiss then suddenly, FOOSH, a pale pink light washed over the two showing that the connection was established and accepted.

"What was all that about, explain yourself please Miss Jones." Said a grinning Mad eye Moody, which was followed by a amused but confused Remus Lupin.

"Well I think, I can help shed some light on this." said Sirius with a grin.

"Here ya go Moody, you can have a look next Moony." he said as he handed them Harry's potion book.

As Lupin looked over the book his smile grew and grew, until finally him and Moody were letting out barks of laughter.

"Well, good luck ter ya lad. I had something to talk ter ya about though, how would yer like Auror training? Asked Moody, at this Harry's eye's lit up, and he shook his head vigorously.

"All right then lad we will start up after yer hearing." Moody replied as he walked into the living area to rest.

"Well Harry, I see you have been keeping busy." said Remus with a grin.

"Yes, I have my friend." said Harry, Sirius then led Lupin into the kitchen for some butterbeer.

"So were does that leave us?" asked Harry letting loose a blast of pheromones.

"Well, lets see, hear." Said Hestia as she began to snog him, he led them upstairs never taking his lips of her's except to breathe. Finally him and her found their way into Hestia's room, they were at the foot of the bed when she pushed him on, she the proceeded to strip her robes off, teasing him the whole time, finally he started to disrobe himself as she crawled on top of him. Harry kissed her on the lips passionately, he then flipped her over were he was now on top, making her moan. Harry nibbled on her earlobe and neck across her jugular, then made his way to her mouth for another heated kiss, he then moved down to her breasts, licking her areola's and then sucking her hardened nipples causing her to writher in ecstasy and moan his name. He then made his way down to her slit, licking her outer lips, then diving into her wet silky folds, nearly making her go insane with pleasure.

"OH, OH GOD, HARRY, I'M CUMMMMMMMMIIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!" she all but screamed as she shuddered and came, Harry tried his best to drink all of it, finally Harry came up and kissed her heatedly on the lips again, she took the opportunity to flip him over so that she was on top, she lined Harry up with her silky folds and slammed down on him breaking her hymen.

"OUCH, ow, ow, ow!" she cried., a few tear welled up in her eyes causing Harry to go dead still.

"Hestia, are you ok luv?" Harry asked

"I did not mean to hurt you."

"You didn't luv, now lets continue." said Hestia with a smile over his concern for her, she began to bounce on top of him as he rocked forward thrusting into her.

"OH GODS HARRY, MMMM'SO GOOD!!!" Yelled Hestia

"HARRRRRYYYYYY!!!!!!" She screamed his name as she came hard.

"HESTAI, I'M CUMMMIINNGG!!!!!" Yelled Harry as he slammed into her as deep as he could go. They both fell asleep with Mallaxs covering them in a blanket, he then smiled at his master and cast a air chilling charm causing Hestia to snuggle into his arms even more, they fell asleep looking into each others eye's lovingly.

DEAR READERS, I give you chapter one. Stay tuned for Chapter two: The beginning.


	2. Chapter Two

OKAY, I'm back with WarriorMage and this chapter is going to be as good as the last, I will state this, not every chapter will contain more than one lemon, this is because it would shorten the fictions length plus it would get boring, for all parties. So here is the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: I may not be sued because, these are not my characters (except my oc's) they belong to Mrs. Rowling, I am unknown, and my fans would lets face tear any wanna be lawyers looking to target me to shreds. Right guys and ladies?

Also a quick definition, Grey mage-a mage that gets promoted to the status and department of Grey mages, 2 learning all auror, hit-wizard, and unspeakable training regimes

Another quick note-Dementors= dark creatures, not necessarily evil creatures

"**Words"-denotes spells,or other languages by creatures.**

Chapter two:(changed the name) Grey Mage Training and One Hell of a Train Ride.

"MOVE IT MISTER POTTER, IF THIS WAS REAL YOU WOULD BE DEAD!" Yelled Mad Eye Moody, they had been running escape drills all day.

"**Noxem Bombardia" **Yelled Moody as dark explosive rain begin to fall around Harry while he ran, as he ran his shield began to fail, and the explosives began to leak through, the first one causing Harry to almost fall over, the second one cracking a fissure into the ground right behind him. With his new found motivation Harry flew down the course. Finally he finished the course,finding Tonks, Hestia, Sirius, and Moody waiting.

"Twenty-three seconds Mister Potter, not bad considering it takes most units five minutes." Said Moody

"Yeah it took me three minutes and twenty seconds." Said Sirius. Harry gave them a light glare from his spot on the ground were he collapsed. He had thought the training would be hard but he had underestimate Moody which was a big mistake on his part.

"Ok lad that'll be all t'day." Said Moody as he limped away. Harry was in the process of getting up when a pink blur tackled him to the ground again, straddling him Tonks grinned at him and leaned down to kiss Harry, smirking that Harry still blushed and was caught off guard by her actions after three days. But if Harry thought that he had a handful with just Tonks he was really blushing and surprised when Hestia cut in to his and Tonks kiss managing to kiss them both of them with passion.

Later that evening Hestia and Tonks waited for Dumbledore, they had some things to discuss while Lupin had Harry at Diagon alley.

"Good evening ladies, what Would you like to discuss?" Asked Dumbledore with twinkling eyes.

"Well Headmaster, we know you need a Defense Against the Dark arts teacher." Said Tonks

"And we both know more than what we would need to qualify for that position." Said Hestia

"So we decided we wanted a change in jobs, we are tired of dealing with the Ministry and until the Minister is replaced we would rather try a more, calm and fulfilling line of work." Said Tonks

"Hmm, very well, how much would you ask for pay?" asked Dumbledore.

"Minimum wage" Both women replied.

" Then you are to escort Harry to the station, then from there on into school, I do not currently have any room at the castle except the head girls room in Gryffindor House.

"Ok, and that will be fine." They said.

The next day the group got up at four a.m to get ready, after getting showers and breakfast they all had their trunks shrunk so that they could travel faster. They arrived at the station in London at exactly nine a.m and met Moody, from there he escorted the group to the train. Tonks, before stepping onto the onto the train turned into a teenage version of herself with bubblegum pink hair and stole a kiss from Harry, and told him play along. Hestia just shook her head with a devious smile and kissed Harry before climbing aboard the scarlet steamed train. As they went through the train, people gave Harry odd looks and some even backed away from him.

"Um, Tonks why is everyone looking at me oddly?" Said Harry.

"Hear, read this, but don't read into the rubbish luv." She said.

On the issue of the Daily Prophet in big bold lets it read 'THE BOY WHO LIVED :LIAR OR MAD ? Harry read this and became very angry, sparks from his power began jumping into the metal arm rests on the train and for one rather unfortunate Draco Malfoy began to randomly blast people, mainly him. Tonks turned around and dragged Harry into the vacant compartment, and into the seat next to her.

"hey me, an Hestia know your not a liar, and we know you haven't gone off the deep end so calm down." Tonks said, while Hestia grabbed his chin and pulled his lips to hers instantly calming the storm inside him.

"I know, its just that I get sick of the attention, good or bad from the Daily Prophet. I didn't even want any of this." Said Harry.

"Well luv, I think you need to relax, have some fun, and ignore them." Said Hestia.

"I know, and as long as I have you two beautiful women around, then I don't care what everyone else thinks." Said Harry with a smile, as he hugged both Tonks and Hestia.

1 hour later.

Harry and Tonks sat alone in the compartment on the train talking and laughing while Hestia had got up to make her rounds being a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. When Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle showed up.

"Hey look its the lunatic." Said Malfoy with a sneer as Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly.

"Go away Malfoy, I'd hate for you to end up like your father." Replied Harry

"Oh, and hows that Potter?"Said Malfoy heatedly.

"Chained up in a cell with no one to complain to about how the Dementors wouldn't let him use his feminine lotions"Said Harry.

"Hmph, I'll have you know my father stood for his beliefs, beliefs that only pure bloods like me who don't hang around with pink haired mudblood sluts like you would understand!" Said Malfoy indignantly.

As soon as Harry heard 'pink haired slut' he had reached for his wand.

"**ut vulnero****" **Said Harry, and pointed his wand at Draco's face. With a flash of green light and loud crack Malfoy was on the floor, his nose was broke, both eye's were blacked, and he was bleeding profusely from his lips and nose, as Crabbe and Goyle picked up their now semi-conscious boss,

Tonks changed into her adult for and said, "And that's fifty points from Slytherin for insulting a teacher and a lady." She smiled as they scramble away with their leader, accidentally whacking his head several times in the process.

"That was very sweet of you honey." Tonks said with a smile, while she kissed him.

"No one calls you or Hestia, sluts around me and gets away with it." Said Harry.

"I know luv, know I'm going to take a nap, wake me when we get there." Tonks said, she then kissed Harry and layed her head in his lap and drifted of to sleep while he played with her hair.

The next hour was uneventful as no one else bothered dropping by except Neville who upon seeing Tonks asleep, waved at Harry and shot him a thumbs up. That was when Harry felt it, the chill that traveled up his spine was unmistakeable and soon he felt his scar light on fire, exactly one minute before they heard the first thud of boots hit the roof, Harry got a vision of Voldemort sending a group of fifty death eaters to the trains location. 'THUD' the first pair of boots hit the top of the train follow quickly by many more, then things got really ugly the windows on the train began to ice over and Dementors by the hundreds began coming into the rear compartment, the one right before theirs.

"Neville get all the students to front of the train, the death eater will have to come through here to get there!" yelled Harry as he and the now awake Tonks began to cast patronuses, but before the two silvery specters could act a huge dementor came to the the front of the group. The Dementor looked just like the others only it looked bigger, and it seemed to have a air of authority around it..

"Harry, be careful that Dementor was the Warden of Azkaban." Said Tonks

"**Why do you fight us young Wraith speaker, We have come to aid you?** Said the Dementor, is voice rasped out mimicking a deathly rattle.

" **Who, me?"** Asked Harry in confusion, he had never heard a Dementor talk before.

"**Yes young one, you speak the the tongue. You are now our Master."** Said the Dementor

With a shocked look Harry stepped forward.

"**How do I know what you say is the truth?"**Asked Harry

"**Command them."** Said the Dementor as it glided to the side of the car.

"**Kill the death Eaters on this train and leave only one, bring him to me!"** Ordered Harry, a terrible wail trembled through the train as the Dementor surged as a single swarm out the back of the train and on to the unsuspecting death eaters above, seconds later ungodly tortured screams and shrieks tore through the train, as the death eaters were killed. As the seconds went by the torture screams began to slowly die out.

"Whats going on Harry?" asked a confused Tonks, one seconds hundreds of Dementors had swarmed into the back of the train, and the next the commanding Dementor began to rattle at Harry, who oddly rattled back.

"I'm not sure, as far as I can tell the Dementors have made me their Master because I am as the big one Said a wraith speaker." Harry said still confused slightly.

"Harry, only shadow users have been able to wraith speak,and they are all dead, have you ever had anything weird occur with your shadow.

"Um, well once Dudley swore it tried to strangle him when we where eight years old, but I chucked it up to accidental magic." Said Harry with a frown.

"**Indeed young one you are a shadow user, this may help you with your abilities."** Said the huge Dementor as it pulled a book from its cloak. At that moment Bellatrix Lestrange vaulted in from the roof with no less than five Dementors chasing after her.

"**WAIT, I want her alive."** Said Harry, anger seething into his voice.

The Head Dementor grabbed Bellatrix as she raised her wand and fired a cutting curse at Harry, but even as the curse flew through the air it began to lose power. Bellatrix's eyes grew wide as she look at what had a hold of her arms. She began to cry out as another Dementor took her wand, Tonks then placed a pair of manacles on her wrists. Soon one of the Dementors from the roof dragging a bloody but alive Amycus Carrow.

"What is your name death eater?" Asked Harry gruffly.

"You killed my sister and you will get nothing out of me!" Spat Amycus.

"Who said I wanted information? Asked Harry with a cruel smile.

"I want you to give Voldemort a message, for me, and in return today you live, I want you to tell him that the more death eaters he sends the more bodies I'll send him." Said Harry.

"**Let him go." **Harry commanded as he snapped Amycus's wand in half. With a pop Amycus was gone.

"Now to you, Bellatrix." Harry said his voice dripping with venom.

At that moment Bellatrix lunged free of the Dementors and a into Harry toppling them both over.

As soon as her pale skin brush Harry's, there was a flash of dark purple and green around Bellatrix and Harry. Harry hit the floor and rolled away as the Dementors began to move, he threw up a hand and stopped their advance.

The look in Bellatrix's eyes had changed, changed in a way that made Harry give pause.

"Mallax!" Harry said with urgency.

"Yes, Master?" Said the now present house elf.

"What just happened?" Said Harry dreading the answer.

"If I am not mistaken you have just bonded and mostly cured Bellatrix Black of her insanity, by mostly annulling the mind control and intelligence suppressor spells that were placed on her.

"W-what, w-where am I?" Said Bellatrix as she looked around.

"Harry...Oh god, what have I done." Said Bellatrix as she burst into sobs.

Harry looked at Tonks as the Dementors hauled her to her feet, her head hanging as the held her up tears flooding down her face.

" Tonks, what do I do?" Asked Harry with a lost look. Tonks stared at Bellatrix for along time, before she looked at Harry, her eyes had gone soft as she spoke.

"Harry if what Mallax said is true she can't be blamed for the crimes she committed, and if she goes to azkaban the she will slowly die, it really isn't her fault. Go to her, she needs some one who won't hurt her, right now." She said to Harry.

He looked at Bellatrix and mulled over what Mallax had said, it was true she could not be held responsible for her crimes. Slowly Harry walked towards Bellatrix with his wand still out, and as he loomed over her Bellatrix looked up in fear.

"Please kill me quick, I know I deserve it." Said as she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain and the end. What happen next drove her to tears, as Harry took her gently from the Dementors grasped and sent them into his trunks holding cell wing, and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him, rubbing small soothing circles up and down her back, and whispering it was going to be okay. Tonks then walked over and hugged both Harry and Bellatrix.

"Andy?" Asked Bella as Tonks hugged her.

"No I'm her daughter Tonks." Said Tonks as she let them go.

"Yes, I-I think I remember." Said Bella with her face scrunched up thinking.

"Luv, I'm going to go tell the students its safe and bring Hestia back.

"Ok" Said Harry as she moved to the door.

"So we're bonded?" asked Bella.

"Yes, we are, are you ok with it? Said Harry looking into her deep lavender eyes.

"Y-yes, I am." She said and leaned into Harry kissing him.

When Tonks and Hestia came back, they found Harry holding Bella in his arms while she slept in crook of his neck.

Well I finally updated, So sorry for the wait, I am not complete sure about this chapter, it is certainly not as long as I would like it but I am happy with it for now.

Bonded list (Off the top of my head and not complete)

Nymphadora Tonks

Hestia Jones

Bellatrix Black

alicia spinnet

katie bell

pansy parkinson- not a complete bitch in my fic nor is she malfoys

Hermione Granger (Under extenuating circumstances)

All will have lemons, but so will some Greek entities that get thrown into the mix as ocs.


End file.
